Nineteen Minutes
by DaisyBell2
Summary: So I wrote this story for an english project based off of the novel 19 minutes. This is Peter's POV well Josie is on the witness stand and in the locker room. I was looking for readers. M for language and violence. If you read the book read this!


**Okay, so this is based off of Jodi Picoult's novel, 19 Minutes. For an english project we had to pick a section from the book and rewrite it from another character's POV. So, I know I wanted to know what Peter was thinking while Josie was on the stand and when they were in the locker room. Hopefully you all like it!**

**This picks up on page 420 or around there. I don't remember the exact location but it is where Josie is on the stand and it starts off with Jordan's POV then flashes to 10:16 A.M. the day of.**

19 Minutes

_Five Months After_

Today was the last day, then it would all finally be over; no more listening to kids cry or have doctors analyze him as if he wasn't in the room. The jury would make their decision, a decision Peter expected the moment that detective threw the handcuffs on him.

Peter found the whole process funny in a way; kids who spit on him, threw him into lockers, _humiliated_ him in front of the whole school, sat on that bench, crying, shaking, too scared to even look at him, becoming what they had made him; the victim. It reminded Peter of an Animal Planet show he had seen, one where a wild lion had been taken into captivity. The lion had been the head of its pride, admired by all and threatened only by the ones stupid enough to take him on. The scientists had captured the lion and brought it to some conservatory to run tests and study it and anything else scientists do. A few months later, the lion was released back into the same pack, where none of the other creatures recognized it. A new lion had taken his spot as alpha and the old lion was shunned from the pack. Drew Girard, Sterling hockey legend, would never play again. Haley Weaver, the "most beautiful Homecoming Queen Sterling had ever seen," was missing a part of her rosy cheek, scars replacing the rouge. Her blond hair was chopped off and a white bandage covered most of her face. The alphas of the school had been forced to become the lowest of the low, they were forced to take Peter's place as he ascended his throne.

Peter heard the chair next to him scrap against the linoleum floors as Jordan stood.

"Your Honor, the defense calls Josie Cormier."

Peter's head snapped to the back of the court room as Josie entered. Her head was down and she seemed to be very focused on her feet as she walked up the aisle of the courtroom. For a brief moment, Peter imagined her holding a bouquet of roses, wearing a beautiful white gown, the soft sounds of a piano playing in the background. Peter shook his thoughts away as she took her seat in the witness stand.

Jordan approached the stand where a very frightened Josie sat with her hands folded on her lap, her left finger rubbing over her right thumb. Peter gazed at Josie, hoping she could feel his stare and look up at him, but she kept her head ducked and focused on the wooden rail.

Peter had not expected Josie to be called into court, especially not for his sake. Peter could only pray she kept her promise. He had done his part, and now all she had to do was keep hers.

"Can you state your name?"

Josie leaned forward so that her lips brushed along the mic. "Josie Cormier." Peter closed his eyes and thought about the two of them on the playground, her loud laughter ringing across the school yard. That was always one of his favorite things about Josie, her laugh. He missed it more then anything. Whenever he felt down or angry, he would close his eyes and picture her tiny body vibrating with laughter and it would always comfort him. Now, her voice shook as she quietly pronounced each word.

"Where do you live, Josie?

"45 East Prescott Street, in Sterling." Peter never understood why the witnesses had to give their addresses. Obviously they all lived in Sterling otherwise they wouldn't have been at Sterling High School. It seemed pointless and a waste of a question.

"How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." Jordan stepped closer to the stand and a brief smile flashed across Josie's face, but it was gone before anyone could recognize it.

"Where were you on the morning of March 6, 2007?"

"I was at school." Peter rolled his eyes. _Duh. _

Peter let eyes wander along Josie as she answered some more questions. He thought back to the days when they were best friends, and hid in his basement, whispering to each other, crossing their pinkies together and promising to never reveal what they told each other. Peter snapped out of his memories as Josie spoke the words he absolutely hated.

"With my boyfriend, Matt Royston." Peter began to grind his teeth together as his hands balled into fists at his sides. Josie's gaze quickly darted over to Peter, her eyes blinking so fast he thought that she may have been having a seizure, before she turned back to Jordan.

"Where were you and Matt during third period?"

"We left the cafeteria. We were going to his locker, before the next class."

"What happened then?"

"There was a lot of noise. And people running. People were screaming about guns, about someone with a gun. A friend of ours, Drew Girand, told us it was Peter."

Josie's blue eyes locked with Peter's. It was that moment he saw what was coming. He could see it building in her eyes. She was going to destroy everything, everything he had done to protect her. Peter wanted to stand up and yell at Josie to run, to grab her off the stand and cover her mouth so she couldn't speak. It was all going to come crashing down on Josie, whether she knew it or not.

"Josie, what happened next?"

_10:18 A.M, The Day Of_

Peter kicked the locker room door open as he hunted down the last of his prey. This was it, it would finally be over.

Peter saw Matt and Josie sitting in the corner, hiding like cowards. Peter raised his gun, the aim alined perfectly with Matt's forehead. His finger twitched on the trigger when a spine-chilling scream echoed through the locker room. Peter jumped at the sound of Josie's cry, causing his backpack to fall off his shoulder and onto the floor. Peter watched as the second gun slide across the floor to Josie, like a magnet, pulling it towards her without realizing it.

Her fingers curled around the butt of the gun, the weapon stumbling in her hands as she stood, aiming the gun at Peter. For a brief moment, the corner of Peter's lip twitched upward as her and Matt began backing into the showers. Peter never moved his aim from Matt, knowing he was the only threat here.

"Josie, let me finish this." Matt spoke with command. Peter's grip on his gun tightened at the sound of Matt's voice.

"Shoot him Josie, fucking shoot him." Peter had listened to Matt Royston control people for twelve years now, and that was long enough. Peter pulled back the slide of the gun, cycling a bullet into the barrel. Peter fought back a smile as Josie mimicked his action.

No matter what had happened in life, it seemed like everything always came down to the two of them, that no matter how hard Josie tried to push him away, they were connected, and always would be; whether on the playground, secretly after school, or because they were both the punching bags for Matt Royston.

"Josie, for Christ's sake!" Matt screamed into Josie's ear, causing her to cringe. "Are you fucking stupid?"

Peter's hand dug into the calloused handle of the gun. "Don't talk to her like that." Peter spoke slowly, letting his anger seep into each word.

"Shut up, asshole. You think she's going to save you?" Peter wanted to laugh; Here he was, pointing a gun at Matt's forehead, playing God, and Matt was _still _insulting him. "What are you waiting for?_ Shoot_."

Josie reminded him of a ballerina, gracefully spinning on her toes, twirling to deliver the finale to a powerful performance. Her applause rang throughout the silent theater, echoing like a beautiful symphony through Peter's ears. Her roses fell from Matt's shirt onto the white tile.

"Josie?" Matt's voice, for the first time, was full of fear. Peter had never heard a more beautiful sound.

"Matt!" Josie cried. The gun fell from her hands as she ran over to Matt's side, pressing her hands against his stomach as blood continued to pool.

"Do something," Josie pleaded, "help me." Tears streamed down her face as she turned to Peter.

Peter thought back to the times when he saw Matt yell at Josie, the bruises on her arms, the pain in her eyes. After all the years of Josie protecting him, he would finally able to return the favor. He walked over to Matt's crippled figure, raised the gun, and put a bullet through Matt Royston's skull, finally putting an end to the torture once and for all.

Peter turned to Josie, who now sat rocking back and forth, staring at the lifeless body. She looked at Peter and something glistened in her eyes; freedom.

Peter pulled a finger to his lips. "Don't tell."

Josie nodded. Her eyes fluttered and she collapsed onto the floor.

With that, the curtain fell, and her show was finally over.

_Five Months After_

A roar of rage and disbelief swept through the courthouse like a wildfire. The judge was banging the gavel, calling for order. News reporters were scribbling down the confession, yelling into their cellphones that Josie Cormier had been involved in the murder of her boyfriend.

Josie was sobbing in the witness stand. Jordan and the defense attorney looked stunned and confused. Peter looked down at his hands, shaking his head, disappointed.

"We'll take a fifteen minute recess." The judge ordered, trying to gain some control over the mob.

A strong hand wrapped around Peter's arm and lifted him from his chair, dragging him towards the back room. Peter's head snapped up when he heard Josie call out his name.

He looked Josie straight in the eye. He expected her to cry some more or yell to him for help, or even apologize, but instead, she smiled. The bailiff tugged on Peter's arm and dragged him into the back holding cell.

A few minutes later, Jordan appeared at the door of the cell. "Did you _forget _to tell me about this?"

"No." Peter stated simply.

"You know, if you'd mentioned this at the beginning, your case could have had a very different outcome."

Peter smiled. "She was my friend again. You don't break a promise to a friend."

**Review please? I hope it sounded like the Peter Jodi Picoult created, because that was the whole point. I really hope you liked it! Let me know your thought! **


End file.
